(i) Technical Filed
The present invention relates to a drive transmission structure, a developer transport device, and an image forming apparatus.
(ii) Related Art
Some drive transmissions using gears include a drive transmitting gear and a drive receiving gear engaged with each other so as to transmit a driving force, the axes of the gears being non-parallel and not intersecting each other. In image forming apparatuses such as copiers and printers that form an image made of a particulate developer, gears, the axes of which are non-parallel and do not intersect each other, are used, for example, to transmit rotational force to a rotation axis of a developer transport member, which has a transport portion transporting the developer in a structural portion through which the developer is transported (moved) from one location to another location.